KISSES
by Trafalgar Hanten Kokoro
Summary: Sebuah ciuman malam itu... Mengungkapkan segalanya (Really bad summary) #bacaajadeh! Garing so much


A KISSES

Pairing : **LawLu (Shonen-ai)**

Genre : (Maybe) Romance, A little bit Humor and Drama

Warning : OOC, (Maybe) typos, lebai, alay, hasil ngelantur author, garing dan hal-hal nista lainnya

One Piece Belongs to : **Eiichiro Oda** -Sensei. But, Law is MINE! #digepokOda-sensei

". . . Bahkan, dalam keadaan tidurpun, kau tetap polos dan manis".

Ahh… Menatap wajah kapten bajak laut mugiwara yang sedang lelap tertidur adalah hobi baru bagi kapten bajak laut heart ini. Sejak beraliansi dan tinggal sementara dalam kapal teman aliansinya ini hobi baru seorang **Trafalgar D. Water Law** adalah menyelinap kedalam kabin sang kapten mugiwara dan memandanginya tertidur, mengagumi betapa polos dan manisnya atau entahlah dia hanya luar biasa senang memandanginya tertidur. Hatinya terasa damai, hidupnya terasa indah.

Tunggu, **Trafalgar D. Water Law**? Orang yang dikenal sebagai Dokter Bedah Kematian itu? Orang yang disebut sebagai Generasi terburuk itu? Seorang bajak laut yang terkenal dingin, angkuh dan menakutkan itu?.

Benar, entah kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan **Monkey D. Luffy** , sang pemakan buah iblis ope ope no mi ini melunak dan mencair #Bukandalamartiharafiah. Sejak saat kejadian 2 tahun lalu ketika ia bertarung bersama dan akhirnya menyelamatkan Luffy, rasa rindu yang membeludak memaksanya untuk mencarinya. Melihat bajak laut mugiwara di Punk Hazard membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga dan langsung memutuskan untuk beraliansi dengannya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan jika ia ingin beraliansi dengan bajak laut lain untuk mengalahkan Donquixote Doflamingo kenapa harus dengan Bajak Laut Mugiwara?

Kenapa kalau seorang bajak laut kuja memeluknya, menggodanya, mengakui dia miliknya. Perutnya terasa panas? Ia merasa marah, sangat malah. Apakah, ini yang namanya cemburu? Bahkan, dia rela kok kalau harus turun tahta dari kapten, menjadi salah satu kru mugiwara dan melayani Luffy dengan seluruh kemampuan. Apakah, ini yang namanya C-I-N-T-A? Tapi ini tak normal bukan?

Nah, Cinta itu buta 'kan? Jadi biarlah…

Pelan-pelan tangan bertatonya digerakkan berlahan-lahan mengelus pipi sang orang terkasih, berharap ia juga bisa meremas pipi chubby itu, ahh… Yang ada ia akan membangunkannya dan acaranya malam ini akan berakhir.

"Dasar, kenapa aku bisa… Merasakan hal ini padamu?".

Halus, putih, yah, walau sedikit berminyak dan oops! Juga air liur yang keluar dari kawahnya didalam sana tak sengaja tersentuh Law. Dilihatnya sejenak tangannya yang terkena air liur dan… Uwa! Dia menjilatnya! Law kau benar-benar mabuk!

"Manis…". Tidak, tidak! Itu Cuma perumpamaan yang Law buat sendiri. Oh! Atau Luffy baru saja memakan sesuatu?

Tangannya pun berhenti bergerak ketika sampai didaerah bibir Luffy. Ugh! Bibir yang ranum, nah lupakan tentang bau daging yang menyeruak dari dalamnya. Law benar-benar tak tahan malam ini.

"Kapan kau terakhir kali sikat gigi, eh? Mugiwara-ya? Tapi bibirmu ini…

Benar-benar indah, hm?".

Celinguk kanan-Celinguk kiri, walaupun dia tau hanya mereka berdua diruangan ini, hei! Law apa yang akan kau lakukan?!

'Ah, tidak! Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…. Dia, ah, aku tak tahan'. Nah, begitulah pikiran anak muda, tak berpikir dua kali kata raja dangdut Indonesia #Janganpaksasayaputarlagunya! Dan Mungkin isi pikirin ngeres sang dokter ini.

Pelan namun pasti berlahan-lahan didekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir sang kapten mugiwara. BLARR! Serasa ada ledakan besar dihatinya ketika bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir sang kapten mugiwara yang rasanya bagai permen kapas terlembut sedunia. Hei! Law acaramu malam ini benar-benar akan berakhir!

Tak cukup dengan 'hanya' menyentuh sang pria bertato yang sudah mabuk menghirup 'heroin' mereknya sendiri itupun menggerakkan bibirnya dan juga lidahnya #Authornosebleed.

"Emhh… Emm…". Argh! Suara apa itu! 'Stop, Law.. You make it more worst!'. Law mungkin berpikir begitu, tapi tubuhnya tak mau menurutinya.

Manis, lembut dan mungkin juga memabukkan, adiktif, ahh! Ini lebih berbahaya dari heroin! Benar-benar berbahaya kau tak bisa berhenti.

"T,to,rao.. Ugh… Emm! Hei!". 'Kan? Kau terlalu termakan birahi Law, dia bangun noh!

"Mu, mugiwara-ya! Maafkan aku… Aku tidak bermaksud err… Ah?".

Kicep, itulah yang ia rasakan. Luffy menutup mulutnya, matanya melotot tak percaya. Ini berarti Luffy jijik 'kan? Ini berarti dia merasa seperti baru diperkosa 'kan?-AH! Ralat.

Intinya Law mengerti Luffy benar-benar tak menginginkan hal ini? Luffy ketakutan, Takut padanya.

"Mu, mugiwara-ya… Maafkan aku… Maaf telah menciummu tanpa izin, aku tak bisa menahan diri, aku.. Aku mencintaimu sebenarnya.. Po, pokoknya maafkan sifatku kali ini, I, ini keterlaluan".

Bibirnya kelu, ohh! Inikah rasanya ditolak? Ohh! Inikah broken heart?! #Authorlebai. Ia merasa baru saja merasa melakukan dosa terberat didunia. Ingin rasanya sekarang ia dilemparkan saja ke neraka.

Yang terburuk sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan harta terpentingnya ; orang yang sudah merenggut hatinya ini akan membencinya.

"Aku tau, mungkin setelah ini kau tak mau beraliansi denganku lagi 'kan? Kau boleh membenciku. Maaf membuatmu jijik… Aku memang menjijikan bagimu mungkin… Intinya maafkan aku". Tes, tes. Hei? Ini air mata Aduh! Hatimu benar-benar hancur, ya? Law.

"Jangan besedih dong, Torao! Siapa yang jijik? Dan jangan simpulkan perasaanku dulu dong, seperti kau tahu saja. Tidak. Aku hanya tak percaya saja, kukira…. Ini mimpi…

Mimpi indah, shishishi"

DEG! Apa katanya? Tak jijik? Mimpi? Mimpi indah?

"Ma, ma, maksudmu? Mugiwara-ya? Eh!-".

Kicep #Fortwice, siapa sangka? Seorang kaptem mugiwara, seorang yang merebut hatinya tiba-tiba memeluknya-ahh lebih tepatnya menubruknya dan menempelkan bibir manisnya itu di bibirnya.

"Mu, mugiwara-ya?".

"Ternyata kita punya perasaan yang sama…. Aku senang! Shishishi!".

Apahh! Demi apa! Perasaan yang sama?

"Maksudmu? Mu, mugiwara-ya?"

"Entah… Tapi sejak kau menyelamatkanku dihari itu… Aku selalu merindukanmu, rindu sentuhan tanganmu yang lembut merawatku, makanpun yang terukir di daging adalah wajahmu dan apa kau tak curiga ketika aku langsung menyetujui aliansi kita? Kau tau kenapa?".

Apa tadi dia bilang? Jadi sekarang dia diduakan dengan daging?

"Entahlah".

"Ya, karena engkau! Torao! Karena aku mencintaimu! Shishishi". GRRTT Ahh… Walaupun pelukannya erat dan kencang yang kau rasakan hanya rasa lembut dan nyaman 'kan? Law?

"Me, mencintaiku?". Hufft~ siapa sangka aksi menyelinap-nyelinap dan mencium tanpa izin bisa membuka segalanya?

"Wajahmu berubah seperti kepiting rebus buatan Sanji… Shishishi. Iya sih, kata Nami itu namanya penyakit cinta… Chopper bilang obat penyakit ini Cuma orang yang kau cintai". Huo! Thank's to Nami-ya and Tony-ya! Spechless disertai senyum tertulus yang pernah kau suguhkan dan hanya didepan sang mugiwara-lah kau bisa melakukannya, tapi…

"Mu, mugiwara-ya, aku, ke, kesulitan bernafass… ugh!".

"Uwaa! Maaf! Aku melukaimu yahh…? Ahh…"

Pelan-pelan Luffy melepaskan pelukan yang hampir meretakkan tulang tersebut, hanya senyum bodoh yang bisa ia berikan dan bagi Law? Ini sungguh anugerah terindah.

"Se, sebenaranya sih, aku sudah tau kalau setiap malam, Torao selalu kesini dan memperhatikanku… Mengelus pipiku atau senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku merasa senang, jadi aku pura-pura tertidur deh! Shishishi".

Lho? Dia tau? Apa-apaan ini? Tengsin! Itulah yang Law rasakan sekarang.

"Dan, tiba-tiba malam ini kau menciumku dibibir, makannya aku gugup dan tak percaya… Tapi, aku tau kalau perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan".

Saling menatap satu sama lain mencari kebenaran dan kepercayaan. Ah! Kenapa baru sekarang coba? Mungkin jika Law menciumnya 2 tahun lalu, mereka udah dapet Anniv sekarang #Authorngelantur

"Kemari Mugiwara-ya…".

Dekapan hangat sang pria harimaupun disambut oleh Luffy sepenuh hati, emm… Ini rasanya dipeluk orang tercinta?

"Terima kasih banyak, kukira aku akan kehilanganmu". Law mulai mendramatisir.

"Ahha… Justru aku yang berterima kasih kalau Torao tidak melakukan ini, aku bakal bingung cara mengungkapkan perasaanku, shishishi".

"Setelah ini semua selesai, mari lanjukan 'ini' Mugiwara-ya".

"Tentu!"

Ahh… Mungkin setelah ia berhasil membalaskan dendam Cora-san, ia akan menikahi Luffy.

Yeyy! Rampung juga nihh…! Pendek ya ceritanya? Ini One-shoot pertama. Entah, tapi belakangan ini saya lagi seneng banget sama LawLu Match banget menurut saya dan… Ehm! So fucking hot! #Fujoshitingkattinggi. Saya juga baru banget seneng sama OP jadi ya… Charanya jadi over OOC gini. About typos and other thing I really, really sorry! Maklum lahh saya newbie disini ._.v

One last words? Mind to review?


End file.
